kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Caleb Stone
Caleb Stone is a 17 Year Old Junior in High School who wants to live his life on his own terms. He later receives a Chrono Driver and the Quantum Rider Timer, using them to become Quantum Knight and to stop monsters known as DemoKnights from causing havoc. History Caleb Stone lives with his unicle Barry Stone and is enrolled at Quentin High, where he is a B average student who excels in History and the Japanese language, but is bad at science. Quantum While walking home one day, Caleb found a weird stopwatch that was placed on the ground. Thinking that someone dropped it, Caleb put it back down and walked off, not noticing that someone was watching him from a far. While riding his bike, he was confronted by a man who told him that today was important for him before cryptically warning Caleb of a red robot. The fore mentioned red robot then began to chase Caleb, trapping him in a warehouse before getting knocked away by a black robot, a female voice telling him to get inside. Once inside, Caleb met Kara, who took them both into the past, losing the red robot. Caleb was then told by Kara that his fate was to become a ruthless dictator in the future. Scoffing at the idea of "fate", Caleb left the robot, finding himself in the sight of a T-Rex who tried to eat him. Kara then flew him away to a different time. Seeing a fight nearby, Kara pushed Caleb in to stop it; the teenager using his superior spped and surroundings to draw attention to himself. While running from his enemies, Caleb was cornered in an alley by his prosuers and a man in red armor before using a fire escape to arrive back to Kara. The two got back into the robot, the red robot that attacked Caleb appearing and chasing them through the timestream, knocking the two's robot into 2017 and Caleb out of the machine. When a monster tried to attack him, Caleb was saved by Ian Tyler and Daryl Ogama, who took him back to their base to take a look at the stopwatch Caleb had. Before Caleb could explain, Kara appeared, blasting all three men before telling an unconscious Caleb that he could not interfere with the past too much. Waking up the next day and believing everything to have been a dream, Caleb told his uncle about the "dream", who gave advice to Caleb about fate. After buying some snacks, Caleb was alerted by the sight of some kind of monster attacking civilians. Discovering that the stopwatch was still in his possession, and remembering Kara telling him it was an instrument of power, Caleb ran towards the monster but failed to even scratch it. Kara then showed up, shooting the monster while telling Caleb to drop the watch and go home. Caleb was then alerted by the man who warned Caleb of the red robot, identified as Phet by Kara, who reminded Caleb that he chooses his future for himself. Using this as motivation, Caleb rose to his feet, telling Kara that he chooses to stay and fight for people, his black stopwatch turning into a white and black one. Phet then presented Caleb a belt that the teen hesitantly put on. Telling Kara that he chooses who he is, Caleb transformed into the Quantum Knight to the shock of Kara and even himself, but to the delight of Phet, who introduced Caleb as the Knight. Running back towards the monster, Caleb was able to finish it off with a sword that he had summoned. Suddenly, a man appeared and asked Caleb angrily why he decided to transform despite knowing what he could become. Caleb stated that he chose to do what he felt was right and refused to apologise for doing so. The man, after being identified as Dylan by Kara, pulled out the same belt Caleb had called a Chrono Driver to the teenager's shock. Using his own red stopwatch, Caleb watched as Dylan transformed into the red armored man who tried to corner him earlier. Dylan then took out an orange watch and plugged it into the right slot of the Chrono Driver, summoning some type of extra armor and telling Caleb that he was going to take him down. Caleb asked Dylan to relax, but the armored warrior ran in to fight Caleb anyway. *''To Be Added'' Personality Caleb is a studious but laid back person, not one to fight or raise his voice often. He has genuine care for others despite how they may have treated him in the past. He also hates the idea of destiny, believing that it is up to the person themselves to choose their future and deciding to become the Quantum Knight because of this belief. When he met the Quantum King, his future self, Caleb's beliefs were shaken to a point where he gave up the powers of Quantum Knight all together. However, he eventually took back the powers and promised that if he could not change fate, he would at least try to alter it. When Caleb met and fused with his mirrored self, the effects seemed minor if in effect at all. However, upon transforming into Quantum Knight Dual, Caleb gains a more villainous, darker edge to his basic kind personality. While this effect goes away when he detransforms, the effects start again when he transforms. Powers & Abilities Skills *'Vast Historical Knowledge': Caleb is excellent at history. *'Proficient in Japanese': Caleb learned how to read japanese and is almost fluent in it. *'Keen Manipulator': Caleb is shown to be able to trick others by knowing how they act. He has tricked Dylan, Kara, and Phet into doing things for him and was able to convince Alexander Grimm that he was on his side when he was really trying to take him down from within his own subjects. *'Timeline Protection/Manipulation': Due to the Quantum Timer Dual, Caleb is able to manipulate and change time in and out of Rider suit like his future self seems to be able to do. **'Timeline Reversal': Caleb has used this ability to save both Dylan and Kara from their respective deaths by simply reversing time and changing the outcome. **'Dreaming': During the events surrounding Mech Rider and his DemoKnight counterpart, Kara theorized that Caleb's dreams can alter or even create futures not yet known. Weaknesses *'Poor Academic Performance': As shown by his current grades, Caleb is apparently bad at science and any math based class. *'High Speed Movement': As shown during his battle with Gate Knight's Revive Gale form, Quantum Knight Dual's future sight is useless against a high speed opponent. *'DemoKnight Quantum': Quantum Knight's powers and abilities can be cancelled out or matched by DemoKnight Quantum. *'Quantum Timer Dual': While it gives him a great boost in power, Caleb's personality aligns more and more with the Quantum King every transformation into Quantum Knight Dual. The reason for this is his mirror self from Ventara, who's personality takes the forefront when in the form while main Caleb's personality is trapped beneath it. Forms Quantum Knight transforms by inserting the Quantum Rider Timer into the right-hand side of the Chrono Driver and rotating the Driver 360 degrees. He accesses his Armor forms based on previous Kamen Riders by inserting Rider Timers into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 92.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 19 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Quantum Knight transforms by inserting the Quantum Ride Timer into the right-hand side of the Chrono Driver. His base form's visor reads and the logo on his forehead reads , all in . His main weapon is the Chrono Buster. Quantum Knight's suit consists of the following parts: *'Quantum Analog'''- Quantum Knight's Helmet **'Quantum Hands'- The clock hands that rest above Quantum Knight's visor. It collects data, the longer hand reads temporal information and the shorter hand measures spatial information. **'Hand Meet'- The section where the Quantum Hands connect. It is what transfers information to the Hands and to Quantum Knight as a whole as well as handling the suit's internal systems. **'Katakana Visor'- Quantum Knight's visor which spells out "Rider". Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye. **'Quantum Counter'- Quantum Knight's faceplate. It is based on the face of a watch. **'Quantum Bezel'- The metal frame that surrounds the helmet. **'Quantum Crown'- The watch crown on the left side of Quantum Knight's helmet. It stores and combines data. *'Quantum Armor'- Quantum Knight's shoulder and chest armor. *'Quantum Strap'- The silver watch strap that runs vertically down Quantum Knight's torso. It connects the Chrono Driver to the Quantum Analog, converting energy made by the Driver into bioenergy. *'Timer Arms'- Quantum Knight's arms. It increases Quantum Knight's strength. *'Quantum ForeArmor'- Quantum Knight's forearm armor. It can absorb and release attacks with ease. *'Time Hands'- Quantum Knight's hands. It raises the output power of Quantum Knight's punches. *'Quantum Suit'- Quantum Knight's undersuit. It automatically repairs minor damage. *'Time Legs'- Quantum Knight's legs. It increases Quantum Knight's strength. *'Watch Pad'- The kneepads on the Quantum Suit. It reads combat data and sends it to the Quantum Analog. *'Quantum Shins'- Quantum Knight's shin armor. It can absorb and release attacks with ease. *'Quantum Kickers'- Quantum Knight's feet. The katakana for the word "Kick" (キック) in engraved on the bottom. This form has two finishers: *Chrono Driver finishers: **'Quantum Break': Quantum Knight presses the activation button on his Quantum Rider Timer and rotates the Chrono Driver 360°. Magenta colored katakana for circles his opponent before jumping up and putting his right foot forward, the katakana for kick merging with the one on the sole of his shoes before kicking the enemy. *Chrono Buster finishers: **'Chrono Strike': Quantum Knight uses the power of a Rider Timer in the Chrono Buster in Sword Mode, and performs a powerful slash. ***'Quantum': Quantum Knight coats the Chrono Buster's blade in magenta energy before slashing the enemy. The slash then projects two silver energy clocks upon impact. - Armors= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 37.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. The Invent Armor is Quantum's Invent Rider-based form accessed by inserting the Invent Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Invent Rider's RabbitTanker Form and wielding a weapon based on the DrillShot. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after OR Bottles. The Invent Armor contains the following parts: *'Tank Hand'''- *'Rabbit Hand'- *'Invent Eye'- *'Bottle Shoulders'- *'Invent Chest'- *'Invent Thighs'- This form's finisher is the Invent Quantum Break: Pressing the activation buttons on both the Quantum and Invent Rider Timers and rotating the Chrono Driver, Quantum Knight summons a white chart and rides along it, striking his enemy with the DrillShot on his right arm. - Action= Action Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 110.6 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.8 t. *'Kicking Power': 24.4 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. The Action Armor is Quantum's Action Gamer-based form accessed by inserting the Action Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Action Gamer's Level 2 form and wielding a weapon based on the Action Hammer. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Gamer Cartridges. The Action Armor contains the following parts: *'Action Hair'''- *'Action Visor'- *'Cartridge Shoulders'- *'Action Chest'- *'Action Thighs'- This form's finisher is the Action Quantum Break: Quantum Knight smashes the Action Hammers on his arms into the ground, sending his enemy flying. He then jumps and smacks the enemy downward before hitting it multiple times. - Quasar= Quasar Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.7 cm. *'Rider Weight': 142.2 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 20.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 19.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 26.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.3 sec. The Quasar Armor is Quantum's Quasar Knight-based form accessed by inserting the Quasar Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Quasar Rider's Base form. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after rockets. In this form, Quantum Knight gains the power of the Quasar Knight along with the ability to turn into a rocket and ram into enemies. This form's finisher is the '''Quasar Quantum Break': Quantum Knight transforms into a rocket, flying himself and the enemy into the Earth's upper atmosphere before delivering a corkscrew kick with his lower half covered in magenta energy. This variation of Quasar Rider's finisher is dubbed as the Space-Time Booster Kick - Coin= Coin Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 116.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 13.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 26.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 92.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.7 sec. The Coin Armor is Quantum's Coin Knight-based form accessed by inserting the Coin Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Coin Knight's HaTiHop form. Its visor spells out while its chest reads , , and all in katakana and its shoulders are based on a tiger. In this armor, Quantum Knight gains enhanced sight, tiger claw gauntlets, and enhanced jumping. This form's finisher is the '''Coin Quantum Break': Quantum Knight leaps to the air as three giant Beast Medal-like projections (In which the medals has , , and written on each) appear in front of him. Quantum Knight then drops down for a kicking attack with the three medals converging into one (which form is similar to the Armor's chest-plate). - Lock= Lock Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 207.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 128.5 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 25.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 29.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.4 sec. The Lock Armor is Quantum's Lock Knight-based form accessed by inserting the Lock Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Lock Knight's Orange Samurai form. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Orange Fruit Lock. This Armor grants Quantum Knight 6 Orange Slicers and the Orange Fruit Locks on his shoulders can open portal cracks. This form's finisher is the '''Lock Quantum Break': Quantum Knight charges the Orange Slicers with energy before unleashing a powerful slash on the target that traps them in an badly drawn orange sphere. - Duo= Duo Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 102.5 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 14.9 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 34.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. The Duo Armor is Quantum's Duo Knight-based form accessed by inserting the Duo Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Duo Knight's CyJoke form. Its visor spells out , and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Cyclone and Joker World USBs. In this form, Quantum Knight gains Duo's Aerokinesis, and hand-to-hand fighting styles. As a side-effect of using this form, Quantum gains Duo Knight's habit of flicking his left wrist before entering battle. This form's finisher is the '''Duo Quantum Break': Quantum Knight performs a variation of Duo's Joker Burst, with the Rider Armor assuming humanoid forms representing Duo's halves, with all three converging on the target in a rider kick similar to the Triple Burst. - Mighty= Mighty Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 106.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 15.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 39.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.9 sec. The Mighty Armor is Quantum's Mighty Knight-based form accessed by inserting the Mighty Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Mighty Knight's base form. Its visor spells out . This form's finisher is the '''Mighty Quantum Break' }} }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 115.1 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 18.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 43.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 49.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. The Deca Armor is Quantum Knight's Deca Knight-based upgrade form, accessed when the Deca Rider Timer has no other Rider Timers inserted into it. Its visor and right shoulder reads . This form's finisher is the '''Deca Quantum Break': - Invent= Invent Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 108.8 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 18.7 t. (right arm)/22.2 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 51.5 t. (right leg)/43.3 t. (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 73.7 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3 sec. The Deca Armor Invent Form is Quantum Knight's Invent Knight RabbitTanker Max-based upgrade form accessed by inserting the Invent Rider Timer into the Deca Rider Timer. The chest and left shoulder of Deca Armor Invent Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. In this form, not only does Quantum Knight gain the powers of RabbitTanker Max, but also gets an balanced increase in all stats. This form's finisher is the '''I-I-I-Invent Final Quantum Break': Quantum Knight performs an enhanced version of the Invent Quantum Break in which a small, red and blue, hourglass-shaped vortex appears before kicking the enemy. - Spirit= Spirit Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 114.7 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 21.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 46.4 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 55.3 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.1 sec. The Deca Armor Spirit Form is Quantum Knight's Kamen Rider Spirit Knight Max Jacket-based upgrade form accessed by inserting the Spirit Rider Timer into the Deca Rider Timer. The chest and left shoulder of Deca Armor Spirit Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. This form has two finishers: *Chrono Driver finisher: **'Spi-Spi-Spi-Spirit Final Quantum Break': *Rider Saber finisher: **'Ultimate Rider Break': Quantum Knight Conjures several cards-like projections to enemy, before delivering several Rainbow-energy coated slashes to enemy. - Action= '''Action Form' *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 111.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 20.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 50.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 66 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. The Deca Armor Action Form is Quantum Knight's Action Gamer Co-Op Action-based upgrade form accessed by inserting the Action Rider Timer into the Deca Rider Timer. Like Co-Op Action, this form splits Quantum Knight into two. The chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form R reads in katakana, and the chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L reads in katakana, while the right shoulders of both forms read in katakana. This form's finisher is the '''A-A-A-Action Final Quantum Break': - Coin= Coin Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 104.2 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 19.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 45.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 61.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3 sec. The Deca Armor Spirit Form is Quantum Knight's Kamen Rider Coin Knight HaPeaDor-based upgrade form accessed by inserting the Coin Rider Timer into the Deca Rider Timer. The chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor OOO Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. This form's finisher is the '''C-C-C-Coin Final Quantum Break': Quantum Knight flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick on the target. }} - Quantum Timer Dual= Quantum Knight Dual Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 96.4 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 25.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 58.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 66.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Quantum Knight Dual is Quantum Knight's super form accessed by splitting the Quantum Timer Dual into two pieces and using them in both slots of the Chrono Driver. This form is created by the fusion of two Quantum Rider Timers from the real world and Ventara, and gives Quantum Knight the power to manipulate time as he wishes. This form is capable of destroying DemoKnight Timers without the need for the corresponding Rider Timer, thereby negating the immunities of DemoKnights. In addition, Quantum Knight Dual is able to see into the future in order to predict his enemy's movements and counterattack accordingly. However, it cannot predict the movement of targets that are moving too fast for him to see. In this form, Quantum wields the Quantum Saber, which can combine with the Chrono Buster to form the Quantum Chrono Striker. This form has two finishers: *Chrono Driver finisher **'Dual Quantum Break' ***Quantum Knight coats his left fist with pink energy before delivering a straight punch to his enemy. ***Quantum Knight performs an enhanced version of his Quantum Break. *Chrono Buster finisher **'Chrono Strike': Quantum Knight uses the power of a Rider Timer in the Chrono Buster in Sword Mode, and performs a powerful slash. ***'Saikyo Face' ****'King Chrono Strike': Quantum Knight coats the combined Quantum Chrono Striker with yellow energy, before raising the weapon, extending the energy blade with a line of pink characters spelling forming along it, before he strikes down the enemy with a downward slash. - Trio Rider Timer= Trio Knight Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203.6 cm. *'Rider Weight': 116.4 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 37.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 86.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 98.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.6 sec. Trio Knight is Quantum Knight's fusion form accessed via the Trio Rider Timer, fusing him with Gate Knight and Prophet Knight. As a result, Trio Knight's power surpasses Quantum Knight Dual in every stat, with the ability to summon any weapon tied to the main forms of the Riders that make up the form and to use the full force of said weapons without initiating a finisher. Once the form has been accessed, Caleb, Dylan, and Phet are placed in a dark space where they surround a clock with a hand, which will move and point to the person in control. Caleb himself has the ability to move the clock hand. This form has three finishers: *'Solo Quantum Break': *'Duo Quantum Break Burst': *'Trio Quantum Break Burst Explosion': A green energy cube and a series of magenta characters appear and circle the enemy. Trio Knight then leaps into the air as a series of yellow characters line up with his foot, and the magenta characters merge into one imprint. His kick then sends the enemy flying into the energy cube which then turns into a timer that detonates the instant it hits zero. - Quantum Knight King Timer= '''Quantum Knight King' 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 208.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 120.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 55.8 t. *'Kicking Power': 129.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 146.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.4 sec. Quantum Knight King is Quantum Knight's first final form accessed with the Quantum King Timer. It wields the power of all 20 Knight Era Kamen Riders. He contains statues of all of the Knight Era Kamen Riders adorned on his body with Quantum's making a crown. By tapping a statue once, he can create a time portal to summon that specific Rider from their timeline. Tapping it twice summons their weapon, which he could choose freely if the selected rider have multiple weapons. Tapping his own statue can make all the Riders he summoned so far freeze in time, regardless of whenever they're midair or not, and can freely unfreeze them as well to have them resume their attacks. *'Statue Placements' **'Right Shoulder': Mighty **'Left Shoulder': Duo **'Right Arm': Evolve, Dragon **'Left Arm': Coin, Quasar **'Right Thigh': RhiBeetle **'Left Thigh': Spirit **'Right Leg': Rock, Spade, Phone **'Left Leg': Drift, Lock, Mystic **'Chest': ***'Right Side': Vampire, Train ***'Left Side': Invent, Action ***'Center': Deca **'Crown': Quantum This form has two finishers: *Chrono Driver finisher **'Legendary Quantum Break': Has two variations. ***Quantum Knight King summons as many riders he needed to perform their finishing attacks to the enemy. He could opt to freeze them temporarily to deliver some strikes to the enemy before hand. ***In the final battle against Demoknight Quantum Dual, the Legendary Quantum Break has a variant that takes a literal approach to its name. Quantum Knight King summons all of his 19 Knight Rider predecessors after kicking the target to create giant energy projection and then deliver a combination Rider Kick attack to destroy his target. *Chrono Buster finisher **'Chrono Strike': Quantum Knight uses the power of a Rider Timer in the Chrono Buster in Sword Mode, and performs a powerful slash. ***'Saikyo Face' ****'King Chrono Strike': Quantum Knight coats the combined Quantum Chrono Striker with yellow energy, before raising the weapon, extending the energy blade with a line of pink characters spelling forming along it, before he strikes down the enemy with a downward slash. - Quantum King= Quantum King Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 144.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 108.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 324.9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 240.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.1 sec. Quantum King is the final form of Caleb in a dystopian future. His visor reads , while the logo on his forehead reads in . This form is exclusive to ''Kamen Rider: Quantum Knight's Final Episode. }} - Special= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 122 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 129.9 t. *'Kicking Power': 389.9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 288.7 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.07 sec. Kamen Rider Quantum King is Quantum Knight's second final form accessed with the Quantum King Timer. It's regal design is reminiscent of the Quantum King, a golden watch strap as a chest piece and the Quantum Rider Timer on it's forehead. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Quantum Knight: King's Rise. This form's finisher is the King Quantum Break: }} - Other= These Rider Armors are normally used by Gate Knight. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.2 cm. *'Rider Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 11.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 24.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 39.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.4 sec. The Spirit Armor is Quantum Knight's Spirit Knight-based form accessed by inserting the Spirit Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Spirit Knight's Base Spirit Form. Its visor spells out and has shoulders that are themed after Spirit Eyes. In this form, Quantum has the abilities of Spirit Knight, such as being invisible, intangible and is capable of levitation at will. Through the Spirit Eyes on his shoulders, he can summon the Spirit Jackets as backup in a battle. This form's finisher is the '''Spirit Quantum Break' }} }} Equipment Devices *Chrono Driver- Transformation Device *Rider Timers- Multi Use Device Weapons Handheld *Chrono Buster- Quantum Knight's personal weapon and Quantum Knight Dual's secondary weapon *Rider Saber- Quantum Knight's personal weapon while in the Deca Armor *Quantum Saber- Quantum Knight Dual's personal weapon *Chrono Axe- Trio Knight's personal weapon *Gate Striker- Trio Knight's personal weapon *Chrono Staff- Trio Knight's personal weapon Armor Equiped: *DrillShot- Invent Armor Weapon *Action Hammer- Action Armor Weapon *Orange Slicers- Lock Armor Weapons Vehicles *Chrono Racer- Personal Motorcycle *Chrono Robo- Personal Robot and Time Machine Relationships *Kara: While stand-offish at first to the female, Caleb grew to enjoy Kara's presence over Dylan's. He also often turns to her when he needs information on any subject, calling her the "Alfred or Oracle to his Bruce Wayne". After gaining the Quantum Timer Dual however, Kara has tried to force Caleb to stop using it as the timer was his first major step towards becoming the Quantum King *Dylan Gates/Gate Knight: Despite working together in the goal of defeating the DemoKnights, Caleb and Dylan want nothing to do with each other. While Caleb hates Dylan's stubborn beliefs and cold demeanor, Dylan dislikes Caleb because of the supposed evil Caleb will carry out after becoming the Quantum King. As of late however, the two have grown as partners as well as friends, with both making the agreement that if Caleb became the Quantum King, it would be Dylan he trusts to take him down *Barry Stone:To Be Added *Phet:To Be Added Legends *Ian Tyler/Invent Rider:To Be Added *Daryl Ogama/Drago Rider:To Be Added Category:Kamen Rider: Quantum Knight